garagara PM
by snap-me
Summary: Sasu sama Naru adalah author di ffn. Suatu hari, Naru ngereview fic Sasu. Mereka YM-an dan akhirnya ketemuan di dunia nyata! Gaje, garing, aneh bin ajaib


_**Gara-gara PM**_

Genre : Humor

Rate : T

Disclaimer : apaan sih, wong Naruto itu punya gue kok –dichidori-

Warning : gaje, OOC, mengambil sisi kehidupan menjadi author

Summary : Sasu sama Naru adalah author di ffn. Suatu hari, Naru ngereview fic Sasu. Mereka YM-an dan akhirnya ketemuan di dunia nyata! Gaje, garing, aneh bin ajaib

Santai aja~ ratenya aman~ bahasanya nyaman~

* * *

"Hoahem...." Naruto nguap gede-gede. "Ngantuk. Pengen tidur. Tapi harus ngetik. Ah! Kenapa gue janjinya ngupdate chapter ini mesti hari ini seh?" katanya gondok. "Mana liburan tinggal seminggu, chapter masih banyak, kenapa gue bikin fic yang bikin repot gini?" teriaknya gaje di dalem kamar. Untung ortunya lagi ke luar kota, bulan madu yang kelima belas kalinya.

"Buset, dah, mana readers minta cepetin diapdet, lagi. Hix hix. Gak tau apa gue setengah mati bikin tuh chapter pas sehari sebelom ulangan fisika? Untung dapet contekan dari si Teme, kalo nggak musti remidian gue!" kata Naruto. Ia bersyukur banged punya sobat kayak Teme itu. Meskipun jarang ngomong, tapi dia baik kok. Yah, baik kalo ngasi contekan, sih~

"Eh? Ada fic baru? Gile! Jam segini ngepost? Anjrit! Punya gue aja belom selese!" katanya sebel.

Ia mengklik judul fic paling atas dari daftar just in. "Wuidih, fic Naruto nih! Pairingnya siape? Eh? Rate M? Baca nggak ya? Ntar dolo,liyat warning. Yaoi bukan ya?"

Naruto menggerakkan scrollbar ke bawah. "Ah, ini da. Warning, 17+, yaoi, hard lemon, MPREG, OOC, PWP, AU. Buset dah, semua warning diambil, yak? Ah, sep as ajah! Bacanya nanti! Gue mau lanjutin ngetik dolo" katanya.

Naruto ngetik ditemani dua bungkus keripik kentang rasa ramen (ada gituu?) dan sebotol besar Coca Cola segala rasa (yang tanpa gula dan tanpa soda (??)

"Ah, habis ini si Sai jatoh ke jurang, trus Naruto berusaha nolong, tapi kagak bisa soalnya persediaan tenaganya abis, trus dia harus nyari warung ramen dolo baru bisa nolong si Sai. Udah kenyang, dia mau nolong Sai, eh tau-taunya dateng Sasuke bawa Manda. Mereka bertarung. Yap! Kelar! Bersambung dah ampek sini! Wuidih, reviewnya lumayan juga! Ada 40 review baru di chapter sebelumnya. Musti lanjut nih fic kayaknya," katanya sambil masang pose (sok) mikir.

"Yau dah! Kagak usah dibaca ulang! Langsung post aja! Bodok ama typo! Biar makin banyak yang ngereview! Wakakak!" katanya sambil ketawa bejad. Akhirnya, dia login ke ffn, trus ngepost ceritanya itu.

"Udah, tinggal nunggu review! Ah, liyat lagi ah, apa aja yang baru masuk!" Naruto langsung ngeklik Just-In en nemuin sebuah fic berate T. Hm, authornya cassie-HAIKU. "Nggak meyakinkan, nih, fic. Lewat aja deh! Ah, ini ada fic dari senpai CoolDuck. Baca deh~"

Naruto ngeklik judulnya, trus ngebaca ntu fic. Hm, bagos, bagos, idenya kreatip, kayak selotip, gaya bahasanya juga bagus kayak gabus, em, apa lagi ya? Yaudah, gue review aja! Pikir Naruto. Dia ngeklik tombol ijo-ijo di bawah fic, trus ngetik review :

_Ceritanya bagus. Tetep bikin yang kreatif kayak gini, ya, senpai. Keep writing! Semangat!_

Trus dia klik deh tuh tombol send.

"Wekks, cari lagi," baru aja dia mau ngeklik just in, tiba-tiba di inboxnya masuk satu pesan. "Wuidih, lagi ol tuh orang," katanya seneng. Dia klik pesen dari CoolDuck itu, ternyata balasan reviewnya.

_Makasih. _

"Busset! Pendek amat! Ah, daripada bosen, ajak ceting ah!"

Naruto pun membalas : _Lagi ol ya? Chating, yuk?_

Dia ngeklik send, en nunggu beberapa detik sampe ada balesan.

_Oke_

Naruto ngebaes lagi. Gini isinya : _ya udah! YM-an aja! Nick name gue sama ama nick gue di ffn_

Naruto nunggu semenit. Kagak dbales-bales. Ya udah, dia ngeLog out, trus buka YM di komputernya. Eh, ternyata senpai CoolDuck udah nyantol di sana.

**CoolDuck** : Kenape lo? Baru nongol

**Ramentoenako** : Sory senpai, tadi nunggu balesan senpai. Ternyata udah ngeYM

**Coolduck **: ho'oh

**Ramentoenako** : senpai sekolah di mane?

**Coolduck** : esema 4

**Ramentoenako** : wuidih~ sekolah elit toh! Esema 4 jakarta?

**Coolduck** : bukan, esema 4 bojongkenyot

**Ramentoenako** : eh? Kita satu sekolahan dong!

**Coolduck** : lo kelas berapa?

**Ramentoenako** : kelas 10-G

**Coolduck** : kita sekelas, tuh

**Ramentoenako** : apua?! Yah, tauk gitu, kagak usah manggil senpai. Oi, bebek!

**Coolduck **: enak aja! Dasar mi ayam!

**Ramentoenako** : nick gue tuh ramen! Bukan mi ayam! Buta lo?

**Coolduck** : sama-sama mi! elo absen berapa?

**Ramentoenako** : 25

**Coolduck** : ##^&*()_%?,?/.,!~###

**Ramentoenako** : kenape lo?

**Coolduck** : lo Naruto?

**Ramentoenako** : nah, ntu lo tau. Lo sape?

**Coolduck** : gimana kalo kita ketemuan aja di kafe samping sekolah?

**Ramentoenako **: boleh aja. Lo yang bayar

**Coolduck** : gue traktir aer putih

**Ramentoenako** : pelit lo!

**Coolduck** : jam dua. Gue make baju item ama pake kacamata putih

**Ramentoenako** : yosh! Gue pake baju oren celana jin kotak2 (ada gitu??)

**Coolduck** : gue udah tau muka lo!

**Ramentoenako** : wuidih, gue terkenal amat, yak

**Coolduck **: _log off_

**Ramentoenako **: gue sumpahin keselek bebek goreng lo!

**Ramentoenako **: _log off_

Naruto ngematiin komputernya. Diliatnya jam. Udah jam 3 pagi. Ngantuk gua, mending molor dolo.

Dan dia pun molor~

* * *

Jam dua waktu setempat

Naruto masuk ke kafe deket sekolahannya, esema 4 bojongkenyot

Diliatnya ada Sasuke duduk di kursi deket jendela.

"Woi, Teme. Ngapain lo?" tanya Naruto.

"Duduk," jawab Sasuke.

"Ya elah, bro. Hemat amat ngomongnya. Nggak bakal mati kok ngomong sekalimat doang ama gue," kata Naruto.

Sasuke mandang Naruto. "Duduk gih!"

Naruto cengok bentar. "Ah, maunya gitu. Tapi gue udah janjian ama temen,"

"Ada gitu, yang mau temenan ama lo?"

"Ada dong! Ntar liat aja, temen gue pasti cantik! Dia pake baju item ama pake kacamata!" kata Naruto bangga. Ia ngeliat ekspresi Sasuke yang horor.

"Cewek?" kata Sasuke pelan. Tampangnya horor banget! Sumpah! Ngalahin tampangnya tante-kun! *dijitak sama HaikuReSanovA* *udah panjang, susah lagi ngetik namanya* *ditembak* naruto baru sadar. Sasuke juga pake baju item, trus tumben-tumbenan tuh anak pake kacamata. Jangan-jangan, jangan-jangan

"Sas! Lo jangan2....lo....jangan2...lo" kata Naruto sok dramatis.

"Jangan2 apa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Jangan2 lo...jangan2....jangan jangan kau menolak cintaku~" yah, si Naruto malah ngebanyol! Make nyanyi lagu esteh dua gelas lagi! Eh, ngomong2 soal teh, jadi haus.

"Jangan2 gue apaa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Ntar. Gue mau duduk dolo. Haus nih, habis nyanyi," ceileh, kayak habis konser aja. Baru juga ngamen.

Naruto manggil seorang pelayan cowok yang berdiri gak jauh dari konter. Sayangnya, tuh konter jauh banged sama tempat duduknya. Serasa dua belas kali keliling bumi kali jari-jari bulan tambah luas tata surya –lebay-

Tuh pelayan ngedatengin Naruto, trus nanya, "Pesen apa mas?"

Naruto baca menu. "Er, pilihan susah. Fanta leci, coca cola zero soda, teh cangkir ato jus semangka. Hhmm," kata Naruto seraya masang tampang (sok) mikir. "Ya udah, gue pesen segelas aer putih aja! Ge pe el ya!" tuh pelayan ma Sasuke jadi sweatdrop berjamaah.

Ntu pelayan pergi ke konter sambil ngedumel. Sasuke masih sweatdrop. "Kok lo mesennya aer putih?"

"Oh, gue nggak bawa uang. Soalnya temen gue bilang bakal nraktir gue aer putih, jadi gue pesen aer putih aja, ntar dia yang bayar," kata Naruto polos.

Buset dah tuh anak. Author yang miskin~ (kayak gue)

"Oh, ya. Lo tadi mo bilang gue jangan2 apaan?"

"Oh, itu. Gue Cuma mikir, lo jangan2 kenal ya ma temen gue itu? Mpe janjian gitu, bajunya sama2 item, trus sama2 make kacamata pula! Lo ada hubungan apa ama dia?" tanya Naruto (sok) menyelidik.

"Yah, lo begok! Gue tuh yg namanya CoolDuck!" kata Sasuke.

Naruto cengok.

Sasuke sweatdrop.

Naruto tiba2 ngangguk2 (sok) ngerti.

"Jadi, lo juga author di ffn?"

"Ho'oh"

"Pen name lo CoolDuck?"

"Ho'oh,"

"Lo juga gitu, yang bikin fic yang kemaren rate M trus warningnya penuh semua?"

"Ho'oh"

Hening.

"Bwuakakakak! Gak nyangka gue!" teriak Naruto sambil ngakak gaje. "Lo, yang jadi juara umum kelas sepuluh esema 4 bojongkenyot bisa bikin fic hard lemon yaoi? PWP? AU? MPREG? Sarap lo!" semua pengunjugn tuh kafe sontak noleh ke Sasuke berjamaah. Trus mereka pada mesem2 ngeliatin Sasuke.

"Apaan lo liat2?!" bentak Sasuke.

"Ah, senpai CoolDuck~ lemonnya hot banget!" kata seorang cewe pake kawat gigi. Tampangnya mesum *dijotos*

"Senpai, buwat lagi, ya~" kata seorang cewek lagi. Rambutnya panjang, dikuncir dua. Tampangnya nggak kalah mesum~

Sasuke bingung. Anak2 jaman sekarang kok suka yang kayak gitu?

**CassieHAIKU** : Woy! Sadar! Lu juga anak2 jaman sekarang. Lo kale yang nulis lemonnya.

**Sasuke** : Gue lupa (jyaah, OOCnya Sasuke keluar)

Tiba-tiba, dateng banyak banget cewek-cewek fujoshi ngerubungin Sasuke, ngelus2 dia, ngerayu2 dia biar dibikinin lemonan lagi.

"Huwa! Tolongin gue!" tereak Sasuke.

Naruto Cuma bisa kabur, takut ketauan kalo dia yang bikin fic Pink Snipper versi Sasunaru~

Nyari aman!!!

FIN

*kabur* maap, ini fic humor pertama gue! Biasanya gue bikin fic pasti pake gaya bahasa yang (not so) ngikutin EYD. Pengen aja bikin fic yg lucu, tapi keaknya musti banyak belajar lagi. Maka dari itu, review ya~


End file.
